The subject-matter of the present invention is a system for the generation of electrical energy by utilizing the kinetic energy of seawater. The generation of electrical energy from the rotary movement of a rotor or impeller by conversion using a generator is known per se. For example the potential energy of seawater is utilized in tidal power plants for the generation of electrical energy. However, on the other hand it is not yet possible to obtain electrical energy from the currents and motion of seawater on a practical scale, since the problems arising in the necessary large dimension systems in connection with stability have not yet been solved.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system which permits the generation of a large amount of electrical energy by utilizing the kinetic energy of seawater.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system for the generation of a large amount of electrical energy ensuring a satisfactory exploitation of the kinetic energy of the seawater.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system for the generation of electrical energy by utilizing the kinetic energy of seawater in an economic operation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system for the generation of electrical energy by utilizing the kinetic energy of seawater which has the necessary stability even if it is built in very large dimensons.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be evident from the following description of the invention.